Guide:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/August 2009
Week of August 31st (2 Quetzal Crests) *A 130hp dervish can farm some of the Quetzal mobs (Stark, Keen) in the Tarnished Coast. *A Perma Cryer can farm all the Quetzal mobs HM in the Tarnished Coast easily. *A Spirit Farmer can farm all of the Quetzal mobs in Tarnished Coast. Verdant Cascades has a large concentration of Quetzal south from the Umbral Grotto portal. *A 330hp RT/Mo VwK/spirit bond farmer can farm most of the Quetzal mobs Week of August 24th (3 Jade Bracelets) *600/smite is fairly effective vs Jade brotherhood, but consider bringing anti-interrupt because of the mesmers using interrupt signets. The mage also use Dragon Stomp but they don't use it when there's only one player around so they should not use it on you when you 600. *A 55 is also effective, farming outside of the Marketplace in Wajjun Bazaar. Take the 6 Warriors, then the group of Elementalists, then onto the island area. Be sure to pack some anti-interrupt like Mantra of Resolve, against Jade Brotherhood Mesmers. Additionally, Jade Brotherhood Ritualists are unkillable unless you bring a skill such as Scourge Healing, but it generally isn't worth losing a skill slot just to kill the Ritualists. *A 130 Dervish can easily farm all the jade brotherhood outside Wajjun Bazaar, including the boss Lian, Dragon's Petal and Shen, the Magistrate. Be sure to target the ritualist healers first and then the mesmers. Look out for the mesmers interrupt skill, so make sure you recast enchantments ahead of time. *An any/W character can farm the Jade Brotherhood Knights quickly using a build similar to Build:Any/W Dwarven Gladiator Farmer. **Paragon/W farming in Wajjun Bazaar. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzNFj2OfVCA *A 55 SV Necro do the run quite well, except he or she needs to bring a dummy hex (such as Parasitic Bond) to make the Mesmers waste their Expel Hexes *A Any/Ranger can farm outside of The Market Place in the Wajjun Bazaar by using Quickening Zephyr and Raven Blessing (with atleast Rank 6 Norn). To make this go smoother, bring Generous Was Tsungrai and Union (For R/RT or RT/R). *Feel free to dust off your old 330 HP Ritualist to farm outside The Marketplace, as well as many locations elsewhere. You should be able to easily dispatch everything but the Jade Brotherhood Ritualists (as above, beware the mesmer interrupts!). This is generally faster than most (or all) of the methods listed above due to the heavy life stealing damage of VwK and VW. Week of August 17th (2 Rot Wallow Tusks) Nicholas the Traveler is located in Pongmei Valley *Rot Wallows are difficult to farm as they constantly spam Vampiric Bite. One use can instantly kill a 55 monk, can bypass perma Shadow Form (and at the same time overheal the damage), and ignore the Spirit Bond of a 600/Smite. Although they don't use vampiric bite until you're under roughly 30% health if you're using SF, which is less likely to occur if you have a heal and can keep SF up constantly. * A Spirit Spammer can be effective to farm Rot Wallows in Pongmei Valley. * An Avatar of Dwayna Dervish can also be fairly effective. * A two-man team consisting of an E/D Earth Tank and an N/R SS Necromancer with Frozen Soil can farm the groups quite nicely as well. A Player and a Hero works as well. * Can easily be farmed with a 600/smite team for any experienced beach or wallow tank from MQSC. See builds here: MQSC. Modified beach tank with Fleeting Stability + Radiation Field instead of I am Unstoppable + Mantra of Resolve works great. * A sf feather farm + command hero or without if you can handle the energy and the bit of damage that comes from SOJ and burning, can do this easily in a few minutes outside boreas seabed because the wallow won't spam vamp bite till you are low health. Week of August 10th (2 Behemoth Hides per gift) s]] Nicholas the Traveler is located in Wilderness of Bahdza *600/Smite is quick and effective. *130 Dervs can run five mobs in a few minutes. Week of August 3rd (1 Bowl of Skalefin Soup per gift) Nicholas the Traveler is located in Zehlon Reach *You will need 2 Skale Fins for 1 Bowl of Skalefin Soup. Basically, nearly every farming build (Obsidian Tank, 55 Monk, 600/Smite Monk Team, perma Shadow Form) is capable of farming skale. Any High DPS AoE will work just fine also with a little self healing thrown in. Even offensive spirit spamming builds can farm skale. *Probably the best place to farm skale is in Fahranur, The First City, taking the entrance from Jokanur Diggings, which has a large number of low-level skale gathered near the city's entrance. They are bunched and closed in, so they are easily farmable with AoE. *Another place to farm skale is west of Kamadan in the Plains of Jarin along the river. Category:PvE Guides